SexShop chez Sevy
by Dark Amethyste
Summary: Harry se retrouve dans un sex-shop, et découvre que le propriétaire n’est nul autre que Severus Snape, son affreux professeur de potions, pourtant si sexy dont il est secrètement fou de lui. Slash HPSS
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Sex-Shop chez Sevy

**Auteur :** Dark Améthyste et son amie, PowerPuff (ouais, t'était lente à te choisir un nick! ºtire la langueº)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, qui aurait, soi dit en passant, une crise cardiaque si elle savait ce que mon amie et moi avons projeté de leur faire faire. ;;

**Résumé :** Harry se retrouve dans un sex-shop, et découvre que le propriétaire n'est nul autre que Severus Snape, son affreux professeur de potions, pourtant si sexy dont il est secrètement fou de lui. Slash HP/SS

**Rating :** R pour les Réactions physiques de nos 2 bêtes de sexe! mdr! Powerpuff, t'es trop intelligente… mwahahaha!

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou! Alors c'est moi, Dark Améthyste! J'vous propose une p'tite histoire que mon amie et moi on inventé lors de mon rendez-vous chez le dentiste… Vi, vi! Le dentiste ! C'était stupide, et je suis quasiment sur que la secrétaire nous entendait parler de cul sans arrêt, mais on s'amusait! Entre les crachats suite au fluor (c'est infecte ce truc…), voilà ce que ça a donné! Bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 1 :

Les vacances de Noël venait de commencer et Harry était seul et endormi dans son dortoir. En effet, Ron était retourné passer ses vacances en famille, et il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Ce serait leur premier Noël sans Arthur, mort au combat lors de la bataille finale. Hermione était elle aussi retournée voir sa famille qui lui manquait terriblement. Dean, Seamus et Neville avaient quitté le dortoir et s'étaient loué un chalet au bord d'un lac entouré de moldus. Ils planifiaient leurs vacances depuis plusieurs mois et avaient voulu inviter Harry, mais celui-ci refusait à chaque fois. Il voulait rester seul, une chose que ses amis ne semblaient pas comprendre.

Il était quatre heures et demi lorsqu'il se réveilla, non pas suite à un cauchemar, mais plutôt dans une situation embarrassante, malgré le fait qu'il soit seul. Cette situation durait depuis bien trop longtemps, depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments envers son professeur de potions et qu'il fantasmait atrocement sur lui.

Hum… Ses longs doigts puissants qui pourraient l'emmener vers le septième ciel… Il se voyait se tordre de plaisir sous lui, l'homme le possédant en entier. Il soupira. Il ne fallait pas penser à cela, puisqu'il était sur que l'homme ne l'aimerait jamais et que s'il lui faisait part de ses sentiments, il lui rirait au visage. Son rire… Il était sûr qu'il était affreusement sexy, à l'image de sa personne. Ses long cheveux d'ébène si soyeux – il les avait senti sur son visage lors d'un cours où sa potion avait explosé, il était bien trop concentré sur les doigts du maître des potions et ce qu'ils pourraient lui infliger, lorsqu'il s'était penché pour éteindre le feu – et ses yeux noirs dans lesquels Harry aimait plonger et se perdre.

_Ne pas y penser…_ se répéta-t-il, mais le mal était déjà fait. Son membre qui s'était relativement calmé depuis quelques minutes avait déjà doublé de grosseur. Bon… Quel mal y avait-il à se soulager un peu ? Il avait déjà essayé de se masturber par l'intermédiaire de ses mains, mais il était nul… Il devait se l'avouer. Il faudrait qu'il ait de l'aide. Des conseils, oui, des conseils, c'était bon ça. Mais où pourrait-il aller pour cela ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Un sex-shop venait d'ouvrir dans un coin de Pré-au-Lard, il pourrait prendre sa cape et y aller incognito.

Son érection le rappela toutefois à l'ordre. Il ne pouvait pas sortir ainsi. Penser à McGonagall nue. Oui… Nue… Urk ! Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas épilée celle-là ? L'horreur ! Voilà, beaucoup mieux.

Il se leva, sa troisième jambe calmée, et s'habilla rapidement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était quatre heures quarante-cinq. Merde ! À quelle heure ouvraient les magasins déjà ? Mais oui, le sex-shop était ouvert toute la nuit ! Quel imbécile. Il serait d'autant plus facile pour lui de sortir à cette heure. Il fallait bien que Rusard dorme de temps en temps, non ?

Il fouilla dans sa valise, y prit cape d'invisibilité et l'enfila. Puis, il se faufila vers la porte de son dortoir qu'il ouvrit doucement et referma prudemment, tout en sachant qu'il était le seul Gryffondor à passer les vacances ici. Il traversa la salle commune discrètement et poussa le tableau qui gardait fermée la salle. La Grosse Dame poussa un vague grognement avant de re-sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il parcouru les corridors pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis il prit un passage secret se rendant à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard, passage qui n'était pas inscrit sur la carte des Maraudeurs et qu'il avait trouvé au cours de sa sixième année. Après avoir prononcé le bon mot de passe, il s'y engouffra. Il marcha presque une demie-heure sur le sol boueux et humide. Il tomba quelques fois et faillit se tordre la cheville un bon nombre de fois, mais rien de grave ne lui arriva. Puis, il sortit du passage et se retrouva à moins de cinq cents mètres du Sex-Shop en question.

Il traversa silencieusement le chemin rocailleux et fut devant la porte en moins de cinq minutes. Il aperçut l'enseigne. « Aliche au pays des merveilles » Harry fut un instant stupéfait. Aliche… Oh mon Dieu…

Il poussa la porte et une sonnette retentit. Quoi de mieux pour la discrétion…Il enleva sa cape et la fourra rapidement dans le sac qu'il avait amené. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Des fouets, des menottes sexuelles, des vibrateurs, des condoms et des sous-vêtements mangeables l'entouraient. Il sentit son érection renaître. Et merde… S'il fallait que quelqu'un le voit !

Il s'avança vers les vibrateurs et en examina quelques-uns. « Achetez un vibrateur et obtenez en un autre à moitié prix ». Il en prit un dans ses mains et toucha la texture. Cela semblait être du latex… Hum… Harry se demanda s'il aurait bien plus de plaisir avec cela et comment il fonctionnait. Était-ce le même fonctionnement que pour les moldus ? Il était déjà tombé par hasard sur celui de sa tante. Quel souvenir dégoûtant ! Il l'avait pris dans ses mains, par _le_ bout et l'avait amené à sa tante, en lui demandait qu'est-ce que c'était. Il avait à peine quatre ans à ce moment. Elle l'avait fortement chicané et il avait été privé de nourriture pendant deux jours, même s'il n'avait pas compris qu'est-ce que c'était.

Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, une silhouette noire s'était rapprochée derrière lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Mr. Potter, puis-je vous aider ?

Harry se retourna vivement. Il avait oublié que quelqu'un pourrait le reconnaître. Puis, son cœur manquant un battement, il reconnut l'homme.

- Pro… Professeur Snape ?

Merlin ! L'homme sur lequel il fantasmait depuis maintenant des mois était juste devant lui, le surprenant dans un Sex-Shop ! Il était damné !

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda précipitamment Harry

- Je suis le propriétaire. Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de poser les questions Potter. Alors, que puis-je pour vous ? Vous sembliez chercher quelque chose. Peut-être êtes-vous insatisfait de votre vie sexuelle ?

Snape s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry, qui avait reculé lorsqu'il avait reconnu Snape.

- Peut-être puis-je vous satisfaire ?

Le satisfaire ? Dans quel sens cette phrase avait été dite ?

Valaa! Notre chap 1 est fini! Je dois dire que c'est super gênant quand t'as une amie que te regarde pendant que tu marques que Harry vx se masturber… tte rouge Hum… Ri pas! T'es pas drôle Power!

Alors, Review?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Sex-Shop chez Sevy

**Auteures :** Dark Améthyste et son amie, PowerPuff

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, qui aurait, soi dit en passant, une crise cardiaque si elle savait ce que mon amie et moi avons projeté de leur faire faire.

**Résumé :** Harry se retrouve dans un sex-shop, et découvre que le propriétaire n'est nul autre que Severus Snape, son affreux professeur de potions, pourtant si sexy dont il est secrètement fou de lui. Slash HP/SS

**Rating :** M pour les Mamelons de Harry si bien Mâchouillés par le si sexy Maître des potions… (note de dark amethyste: cette phrase ne vient pas de moi, mais de la si perverse powerpuff aux idées mal tournée! Moi je suis innocente la dedans!)

**Note des auteures:** Hum… Bonjour? One two, testing, ça marche ? Bon, ne nous tuer pas! On le sais que ça nous a pris plus de 5 mois pour updater ce chapitre mais…on a eu quelques problèmes techniques et puis on ne pouvais pas toujours ce voir et tout et tout… mais on vous promet, le prochain vous l'aurez en moins temps (apres 30 minutes c'est gratuit!) (hum.. shut up power! Pff! Tu vas nous faire perdre tout notre argent!) Bon, on ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, dans quelques minutes vous, bêtes assoiffés de sexe, pourrez lire notre ô combien sensuel chapitre! Héhé!  
Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 : Où l'action commence

Alors que Severus s'approchait d'Harry, une sonnette retentie, signe qu'un nouveau client était entré dans le Sex-Shop. D'un même mouvement, Harry et le propriétaire se retournèrent.

Le nouveau venu était Arthur Weasley, ce qui sembla surprendre Harry. (Note de PowerPuff : l'était pas mort celui-là..?) (NdDark Amethyste : « reli le scénario » « Ce serait leur premier Noël sans Arthur, mort au combat lors de la bataille finale. » Ah ben batard… On prend qui alors…?) (NdPowerPuff : Bah.. prends n'importe quel idiot qui passe..!)

Le nouveau venu était Maugrey Fol Oeil, ancien auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avait été très productif lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, maintenant retraité.

Harry courut se cacher vers la première étagère qu'il vit et prit un quelconque objet pour paraître occupé.

Severus se dirigea vers l'ancien auror, le faisant sursauter par le fait même. Toujours aussi paranoïaque, le pauvre. Alors que Maugrey parlait tout en gesticulant pour essayer de démontrer ce qu'il cherchait à Severus, qui ne semblait pas du tout comprendre, Harry se demanda dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré.

Il lui sembla qu'il attendait derrière le rayon depuis des millénaires, lorsque la sonnette retentie de nouveau, signalant le départ de cet homme d'âge mûr.

Soudain, Harry sentit un léger tapotement sur son épaule, et se retourna brusquement, faisant face de nouveau à son professeur de potions. Celui-ci le dévisagea un instant, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'objet qu'Harry tenait toujours à la main, haussant imperceptiblement un sourcil.

Harry prit l'étiquette dans ses mains, et lut à voix haute : « Vibrateur pour femme, un coup de baguette, et c'est partit ! De mou à extra-ferme, il saura vous satisfaire. »

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment, s'apercevant de ce qu'il tenait fermement en main, puis d'un geste brusque le cacha derrière son dos. Son visage s'échauffa puis, remarquant le sourcil toujours élevé dans un geste qu'il trouvait diablement sensuel, son petit soldat se mit en garde-à-vous.

Le regard pénétrant de Severus descendit jusqu'à l'érection fièrement dressée d'Harry, et celui-ci rougit encore plus, si possible.

"Donc… Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur Potter ?" , dit l'homme ayant une lueur de malice dans les yeux,

"Euh…Et bien… Je… Cherchais quelque chose… " dit Harry en bégayant.

"Donc, vous êtes insatisfait de votre vie sexuelle ?"

Voyant qu'Harry s'abstenait de répondre, l'homme dit un faible :

"Venez par ici."

Severus s'avança et Harry le suivit après avoir déposé son cher vibrateur pour femme qui commençait à s'émoustiller seul.

Puis, il s'arrêta devant le rayon de fouet et autres articles de sado-masochiste.

"Voilà nos divers instruments que certain appelleront « de torture », mais que nous appellerons, « de plaisir. », fit le grand maître du Sado. Nous avons plusieurs types de fouets. Nous en avons en cuire d'hippopotame (ça laisse beaucoup moins de marque que ceux que les moldus utilisent.), nous en avons d'autres en peaux de dragons (une variété de 13 espèces est disponible dans ce magasin). Nous avons également ceux qui, d'un coup de baguette, fonctionnent et poursuivent leur maître jusqu'à ce que celui-ci atteigne le Nirvana. D'autres, fonctionne manuellement, pour un plaisir partagé à deux. Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous intéressé par l'achat d'un de mes fouets ?

Sinon, nous possédons aussi une gamme de menottes sexuelles, qui ne se débarrent pas avant la jouissance, de toutes les couleurs, du lilas au jaune canari, du bleu bébé au rose ballerine, du blanc étincelant au noir ténébreux. Nous en possédons aussi avec clés, mais avouons le, c'est beaucoup moins drôle, nous nous entendons sur ce point, non?

Bon, continua-t-il voyant que son client restait silencieux, sinon, nous avons toujours les petites culottes mangeables, et les…."

"J'aimerais voir le reste de votre marchandise s'il vous plait, monsieur", l'interrompit Harry.

"Très bien. Suivez-moi."

Ils parcoururent quelques allées, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, cette fois devant une multitude de l'équivalent des films pornographiques.

"Il suffit d'un sort indiqué dans la boîte, puis rentrez le code d'accès, et vous voilà en plein milieu de l'action. Tout cela en trois dimensions, dans le confort de votre salon.

"Ici on peut voir l'œuvre « Rapide et dangereusement excitant », ou bien encore « Le Seigneur des dildos ». Nous avons également dans nos nouveautés : « Gloups, je t'ai fait une fellation », « Blanche Baise et les sept mains », « La Belle et la Bite » « Sperman » ou « Bitman », de la même collection, ou bien le nec plus ultra, et également nouveauté gay : « Maman, j'ai raté ma pénétration ».

Alors, Monsieur Potter, prêt a choisir ? "

"Hum… Je vais prendre un fouet en peau de hippopotame , avec les menottes sexuelles rouges passions, avec les films « Maman j'ai raté ma pénétration », s'il vous plait. "

"Très bien, allez m'attendre à la caisse, Monsieur Potter, je vous y rejoindrai avec votre matériel."

Harry attendit quelques instants. Il semblait terriblement mal à l'aise. Qui aurait honnêtement pu deviner que Severus Snape, le terrible professeur de potions de Poudlard tenait une boutique à connotation sexuelle ? Mais comment faisait-il pour tenir à la fois sa boutique et ses cours… ? Quand dormait-il ? Il aurait pu lui demander, mais il avait envi de garder toute sa tête.

L'interrompant dans ses pensées, Severus arriva. Il déposa les articles sur le comptoir et dit doucereusement :

"Dîtes-moi, jeune homme… Quel âge avez-vous ? Car vous savez sans doutes que pour acheter du matériel il faut avoir 17 ans… Il me semble que vous finissez votre 6e année, donc… Si mes calcules sont exactes, vous avez 16 ans… ?"

"Mais monsieur ! Je vais avoir 17 ans dans à peine 7 mois et demi !"

" La loi est la loi. Je ne peux l'enfreindre."

Voyant que Snape allait remballer sa commande, Harry lui envoya un regard désespéré et lui dit doucement :

"Et si je paye mes achats… en nature ?"

Voyant le regard intéressé de son professeur, il continua.

"Je peux également les payer comptant…"

"Que vouliez-vous dire exactement, par « en nature » ?"

"Et bien… Vous savez, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour maîtriser toutes mes novelles acquisitions."

Severus et Harry s'affrontèrent quelques instants du regard, avant que les deux se lancèrent sur le comptoir.

Severus plaqua Harry sur la surface de marbre et posa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles d'Harry. Puis, il fourra sauvagement sa langue dans sa cavité buccale, entraînant Harry dans cette danse follement excitante.

Puis, doucement, le baisé devint plus doux et passionné, et Sev finit par décoller son corps brûlant d'Harry. Il dit sensuellement :

"On serait mieux ailleurs…"

"Viens chez moi, susurra Harry à l'oreille de Severus, tout en léchant minutieusement le lobe de celle-ci. C'est à quelques minutes d'ici…"

Voyant le regard surpris du professeur ténébreux, Harry s'expliqua.

"Et bien, l'école terminée, j'irais m'installer là-bas. Voldemort étant mort, je n'ai aucune raison de retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils voulaient de moi, mais bon."

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer, acceptant par le fait même l'invitation. Il mourrait d'envi de voir si le mauvais goût légendaire du Griffondor avait déteint sur le décors de la maison.

Harry descendit du comptoir, tandis que le maître des potions fermait la boutique. Lorsque cela fut acheminé, Harry l'entraîna à sa suite, à travers tout Pré-au-Lard. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant une demeure plus ou moins isolée.

Sur le perron de la charmante maisonnette, Harry parut soudainement gêné.

"Hum… Voilà, nous y sommes."

Puis, il ouvrit la porte, et Sev fut bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à _ça !_

_À suivre…_

Dark Améthyste : Voilà! Héhé, personnellement, j'adore la fin! Pas vous?  
PowerPuff : Attendez de voir la suite! Vous allez voir, ça va être assez hot! (comme Sev… humm)  
D.A : Sûr! Prochain chapitre, leeeeemmmooon!

Maintenant, les réponses aux (merveilleuses) reviews!

**Onarluca :** Alors, toi! Il fallait absolument que je (Dark Améthyste) te demande quelque chose. Pratiquement chaque fois que je vais voir les reviews des fics (un hobbie comme un autre… hum.. no comment..), t'es toujours la première! C'est moi où bien tu as lus presque toutes les fics en premier de ce site! Ça m'intrigue vraiment trop! mdr! Enfin bon… Merci pour ta review, ça nous a fait super plaisir!

**ShadowSaphir** Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Griffounette :** La suite? Et bien maintenant! Merci beaucoup pour ton message!

**Crackos :** « Sevy en proprio de Sex-Shop, ça c'est de l'idée » Hey bien, je dois dire que powerpuff et moi, on est assez.. hum.. R? mdr! Alors des idées comme ça, on en déborde (hum… je suis pas trop sûr si ça ce dit.. mais bon, à 1h47du mat, j'ai pas envi de penser trop…) Merci!

**Aurelia :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! On espère que la suite t'aura aussi plus.

**Mifibou :** Comment Sev fait pour tenir le Sex-Shop (et nous aussi, on y irait toujours! Héhé, c'est bien pour ça qu'on l'a inventé!) et son rôle de prof? Facile! Sev, étant insomniaque, a décidé d'ouvrir un Sex-Shop, pour arrondir ses fins de mois, tout en étant plus heureux ainsi. (C'est vrai, être professeur ne paye pas beaucoup…) De plus, lorsque personne n'est dans son Sex-Shop, il peut toujours corriger les devoirs/examens de ses élèves (ou bien, il peut s'amuser avec ses jouets, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire).  
Voilà, j'espère qu'on a répondu à ta question ! Merci pour la review!

**Saral :** On espère que tu auras trouvé ce chapitre aussi drôle et bien que le premier. Merci pour ta review!

**Jenni944 :** Merci beaucoup du commentaire! On espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plut!

**Jwulee :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé! Ça fait chaud au cœur!

**Lilyep :** Voici la suite, la suite, la suite! mdr! Non, sans blague, merci beaucoup! J'espère la suite t'aura plus! Merci encore!

**Gred :** Merci beaucoup! On espère que la suite ta plut!

**Gaelle Griffondor :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Nahamy :** Saluuut! Ça fait super plaisir ta review! Merci beaucoup! Bizou à toi aussi!

**Drusilla 452 :** mdr! wai, le problème du regardage de personne quand on écrit des trucs R… mdr! Bah, la ça va mieux, on dit plein de conneries ensemble, alors sa «dégêne » mdr! Merci pour ta review!

**Sweetness727 :** mdr aly! Trop intense ta review! mdr! J'avoue que faire un film serait assez interessant.. Mais qui jouerait Sev? Impossible de trouvé un mec aussi sexy sur terre! Héhé! mdr! non mais sans joke, merci pour la review notre p'tite poulette! (mdr!) On espère qu'on va te revoir bientôt!

**Dumati :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! On espère qu'on ne ta pas fait trop attendre pour la suite!

**WendyMalfoy :** Perverse? Toi? Et bien, dis toi que tu n'es qu'une lectrice, imagine les auteures qui écrivent cela, si elles ne sont pas assez perverses! (héhé!) Sans blague, on est vraiment contentes que tu aies lu cette fic et apprécié! Merci pour la review!

**Merawen :** Le satisfaire dans tous les sens du termes? Bien sur! Tes désirs sont des ordres! On se revoit au chapitre 3 alors! Mdr! Merci pour la review!

**CamDark :** Mdr! Snape, pensés perverses? Hum… Peut-être bien, on te laisse deviner toi-même! On espère que le chapitre 2 t'as satisfait! Merci beaucoup pour la review!

**Selene Salamander :** mdr! On a bien aimé ta review! Pour les différences entre les Sex-Shop moldus et sorciers, tu as pu voir un peu les différences dans ce chapitre. Mais saches que les sex-shops sorciers procurent beaucoup plus de plaisir aux utilisateurs! Mdr! Merci pour ta review!

**Mawie :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, très chère!

**Sindra :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Acro, déjà? Mdr! ça fait réellement plaisir! Sinon, tu dis que la dernière fin était sadique… Que penses-tu de celle-ci? Mdr! On espère que tu as tout de même apprécier le chapitre! À bientôt!

**Sss :** Voici la suite. Merci d'avoir reviewé!

**Virg :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Pour la fic Le démon de minuit, le chap 2 devrait etre updater bientôt… Mais sinon, je fais ce que je peux.. mdr! Sinon, merci d'avoir laisser une review dans la fic de mon amie (powerpuff) et moi. Mdr! bizou

**Le gouyou sauvage :** fan du couple SS/HP? Ça tombe bien, puisque nous aussi! mdr! Merci de tes encouragements et de ta review!

**Melantha-Mond :** Merci beaucoup de ta review! On espère qu'elle t'aura fait autant rire. Merci encore

**Liaul :** Merci de ta review!

**Delire87 :** Mdr! T'es tellement folle la! Wais, on imagine trop la tête de la secrétaire la! Super absorbé par notre convers! Mdrr! Merci pour ta review ma très chère femme que j'aime de tout mon cœur! (powerpuff qui regarde croche l'autre la..) (humm..)

**Manue :** mdr! merci pour ta review chose! On espère que tu t'es pas trop foulé les doigts à nous écrire une review aussi longue! Mdrr! Mais merci ma p'tite!

**Ginny91:** Ah, j'aime trop ta review! Bon, ça y est… PowerPuff fait encore des siennes… Toujours à chialé celle-là… silence bon… elle est trop fatigué pour répondre viens de la tirer de force du divan ou elle voulait tant dormir mais l'est seuuulement 1h10… voyons donc… cette jeunesse aujourd'hui…  
Donc! Mdr! Ta review! Assouvir tous mes fantasmes? Ouiii! Et ceux a mon amie aussi, bien évidemment! (et je peux te dire qu'elle a l'imagination très fertile! Menfin… quand elle est pas dans cet état semi-végétatif…. viens de déclenché un petit rire qui semblait ma foie… hum… légèrement drogué… ÇA VA POWER? tjrs pas de réponse.. aucune réaction… se demande ce qu'il y avait dans son poulet… ahah, power est toute perdue dans mes –trop- nombreuse étoiles! héhé  
donc, ta review! Parler cul chez le dentiste..? humm… nous on a aucun problème avec ça! C'est plutôt la secrétaire qui est allé en courant se "soulager" au toilette qui avait un p'tit problème! Ahah! Bon.. c'est beau je me la ferme… Et puis le vibro de pétunia et mc do a poil… si t'es choqué à vie, que penses-tu de ce chapitre…? Mon amie fait dire qu'il faut qu'on arrête cette review, pcq les autres vont être jaloux que t'en ai une grosse! Bizou!

**Devilou-chan :** Voilà, tu es servi! Merci pour ta review

**Tama :** Alors, satisfaite de la tournure que prennent les choses? Merci de nous lire et de nous avoir reviewer!

**Minerve :** On a bien aimé lire ta review! Si la tante Pétunia a pris des rougeurs..? Excellente question! dark améthyste se retourne vers PowerPuff et lui chuchotte: "tu sais toi si elle en a pris des rougeurs? "des rougeurs…? Pas pentoute!" j'espère que ça a répondu a ta question! Merci encore!

**Docteur Amstrong :** Mon dieu, ton nom nous intrigue… tu l'as pris dans les 10 petits nègres, non? Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Sahada :** merci pour ta review!

**Cyrano :** tu trouves que ça devrait être interdit de finir ses chapitres de quelles manières? sourire angélique des 2 auteurs merci pour ta review!

**Vif d'or :** On est désolé du retard, en fait ce qui nous a retardé, c'est répondre aux reviews puisque le deuxième chapitre est terminé depuis longtemps.. honte à nous… Enfin bref, merci pour ta review, et nous aussi on t'embrasse fort, et partout partout (oui oui, meme la!) mdr!

**Quiproquo :** Ce genre d'auteur qui update tous les quatre mois? Bien sur que non! Nous c'est tous les 5 mois… les 2 auteurs qui partent se cacher dsl pour le retard! On espère que tu nous liras tout de même! Le chapitre 3 devrait arrivé plus vite, ou du moins on l'espère….prions…

* * *

On se revoit au troisième chapitre! En attendant, pour passez le temps, vous n'avez qu'à nous écrire une review! Bizou!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Sex-Shop chez Sevy

**Auteures :** Dark Améthyste et son amie, PowerPuff

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, qui aurait, soi dit en passant, une crise cardiaque si elle savait ce que mon amie et moi avons projeté de leur faire faire.

**Résumé :** Harry se retrouve dans un sex-shop, et découvre que le propriétaire n'est nul autre que Severus Snape, son affreux professeur de potions, pourtant si sexy dont il est secrètement fou de lui. Slash HP/SS

**Rating :** **M**, pour le **M**embre bien dur de notre coquin et **M**alicieux Ryry d'amour.

**Note des auteures:** … Meow? Y'a encore quelqu'un ici…? échos Humm… Bon, pour ceux qui nous avaient mis en alerte, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas mort depuis ce temps! Enfin… Ce n'était que… 2 ans et demi…? … oups?

Bon, pour notre défense, nous avons eu quelques années difficiles… mais pour mieux revenir! Nous vous avons donc concocté une scène alléchante dont, nous espérons, vous allez apprécier!  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles nous ont vraiment motivée, même si nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu toutes y répondre! Nous en sommes infiniment désolées! Nous espérons que vous apprécierez tout de même ce dernier bout d'histoire! En effet, c'est la fin de cette fic sur laquelle nous avons, oui oui, passé quelques (une complète pour ce dernier chapitre) nuits blanches!

Derniers mots… Il est présentement 5h50 du matin et il est très difficile pour nous de vérifier tout l'orthographe… xX Nous espérons que vous comprendrez qu'elle est présentement notre dernière préoccupation…! dormiiiiir

Enjoy!

_Puis, il ouvrit la porte, et Sev fut bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à _ça.

Chapitre 3 : La vraie nature d'Harry.

Sous le regard incrédule de Severus, Harry rougit légèrement.

- C'est toi qui a faite la décoration ? demanda Sev redoutant la réponse.

- hummm… Oui?

- Mais… c'est moi!?

En effet, tous les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de tapisserie composée d'un montage photo de Sev. Sev assit. Sev debout. Sev et son chaudron. Sev couché. Sev couché dans une certaine position… Le papier-peint n'était certainement pas la seule bizarrerie. On pouvait y trouver des meubles à l'effigie de Sev, tel la table de cuisine sculptée à même le bois, représentant un Snape à quatre pattes. Sur cette dite table, un plumeau s'y trouvait. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait toutefois constater quelques différences avec un normal. Le manche était le corps de Sev dénudé, et à la place de son membre bien viril se trouvait un gros tuyau large recouvert d'un fin duvet de plumes rose chair.

Severus était totalement déconcerté. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être touché ou bien s'il devait partir en courant dans la direction inverse.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? questionna Harry.

Severus acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je vais commander, avec une nouvelle invention magique. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un téléphone moldu! Chacun a un numéro ! Enfin bref… Je vais commander…

Il prit alors un Sev miniature et le porta a son oreille, les fesses de Sev –la sculpture- contre sa bouche.

- Biévénou au loyaumé dé la patateu fliteu.(1/)

- Allô, oui? J'aimerai commander une pizza toute garnie.

- Donc deux pissas lages au flomageu?

- Non… UNE pizza TOUTE GARNIE.

- Cé ceu que jeu disé. Et qu'est-ce queu vous allez plendle poul boile?

- Deux SEVen Up s'il vous plaît.

- À quel noumélo ?

- C'est le 738-3787 (Note des Auteurs : La première personne qui trouve pourquoi c'est CE numéro gagne le prochain chapitre en avance! mwaahaha).

- Bien sul, bien sul. À quel adlesse?

- 431 rue de Sève.

- La lue tlansvelsale?

- Oh, vous allez trouver facilement, c'est tout proche du parc de Sève!

- D'accol. Vous allez le lecevoil dans les plou blef délais.

- Merci, au revoir ! (/1)

La pizza apparue soudainement (nda : 2 ans et demi plus tard, les deux auteurs continuent leur écriture…) sur la petite table représentant le Severus en position soumise. Posé sur la tête et couvrant une partie du dos, la boîte laissait toutefois les fesses rebondies du maître des potions à découvert.

Harry souleva précipitamment le dessus du contenant et attrapa une pointe de pizza. Fixant soudainement son fantasme, il introduisit sensuellement la pointe dorée du joyeux festin dans sa bouche légèrement entrouverte où une langue mutine l'accueillie empressement. Dès la première sensation gustative, il laissa, bien malgré lui, s'échapper un long gémissement de pur contentement.

Severus, d'abord perplexe face aux actions inusitées du jeune homme, laissa le désir s'emparer de lui. Il s'abandonna lui aussi au jeu d'Harry et s'attaqua à l'autre extrémité de la pointe déjà entamée, soit la délicieuse croûte farcie qui le mettait d'ors et déjà en appétit.

Alors que chacun dégustait leur part respective dudit morceau en gémissant de concert, ils ne pouvaient se restreindre à délaisser le regard profond de l'autre. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, a mesure que leur dégustation s'achevait. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Harry mastiqua rapidement sa dernière bouchée avant de sauter sur la bouche de son compagnon qui répondit avec ferveur à ses attentes.

Tout deux, jusqu'alors debout, face à face dans le somptueux salon décoré par les soins attentionnés d'Harry, sentirent le besoin d'approfondir leur connaissance corporelle. Severus repoussa donc Harry jusqu'à ce que le contact du divan sur ses jambes ne le laisse se choir, les jambes légèrement écartées. Sev, emplit d'une ferveur jusqu'alors inassouvie, bondit sur Harry et l'enfourcha sauvagement,

Il l'embrassait, le caressait, le désirait ; tout son corps cherchait à s'épanouir sur celui d'Harry. Délaissant les lèvres rougies par tant d'ardeur de la part de son amant, sa bouche dériva sur la mâchoire masculine bien découpé de son nouvel amant. Sa barbe fraîchement rasée râpait contre la joue encore juvénile d'Harry, qui gémissait avec affolement à ce contact purement masculin.

Severus explorait de son souffle saccadé le cou du plus jeune, mettant ainsi tous ses sens en ébullition. Pendant ce temps, ses mains parcouraient sans aucune gêne le corps toujours habillé de l'autre, vagabondant sans cesse pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne décide que la robe de sorcier était décidemment de trop. Avec excitation, chacun entrepris de débarrasser l'autre du vêtement encombrant. Leurs robes s'envolèrent tour à tour pour ensuite atterrir dans des endroits opposés de la pièce.

Alors que la langue de Severus contre celle d'Harry rendait fou de plaisir se dernier, elle abandonna néanmoins sa jumelle pour aller explorer le torse d'Harry, récemment mise à nu par les mains agitées de Severus. Elle descendait lentement, laissant sur son passage une traînée de chaleur humide. Avec ses dents, l'homme mature emprisonna le téton gauche d'Harry et le titilla avec frénésie, provocant des spasmes de plaisir agrémenté de profonds gémissements. Délaissant le pauvre mamelon tourmenté, Severus s'attaqua à celui de droite.

Les doigts d'Harry se mêlaient aux cheveux gras de Severus et tentèrent de le guider dans la direction du plaisir absolu. Cependant, Severus voulait également sa part de plaisir et éloigna sa bouche du torse fin et musclé par le quidditch d'Harry. Il posa ses mains sur celles du cadet et les dirigea vers son propre torse, toujours couvert par une chemise noire. Comprenant l'intention de son supérieur, il lui arracha violement la chemise et s'attaqua dès lors au torse du plus vieux. Il dessina des arabesques rapidement à l'aide de sa langue avant que Severus n'en veuille encore plus.

Il repoussa encore une fois Harry vers le divan et entrepris de lui arracher son pantalon. L'intervention terminée, Harry entreprit de faire subit le même sort à Severus qui perdit, lui aussi, son pantalon dans les minutes qui suivirent, laissant ainsi deviner une fière érection sous la mince protection que représentait ses sous-vêtements.

Severus reprit le contrôle de la situation qu'il sentait lui échapper. Il bouscula Harry qui, à nouveau, se retrouva en position assise sur le divan, assez confortable devait-il avouer. Severus, dont le sexe se dressait d'impatience, arracha le boxer d'Harry et enleva le sien par la même occasion. Il attrapa les hanches de Harry et les approcha du bord du divan pour avoir un meilleur accès à l'orifice d'Harry, maintenant affalé sur ses reins.

Severus avait dans l'idée de le sucer ardemment dans le but de lui faire temporairement oublier la douleur qu'allait bientôt subit Harry. Ainsi, il débuta sa fellation en insérant son index, préalablement lubrifié, dans son anus. Il serra d'abord ses lèvres pulpeuses autour du gland brûlant d'Harry qui gémissait de plus belle, malgré l'intrusion qui faisait rage en lui.

Severus fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide autour de son membre alors qu'il ajoutait un autre doigt à l'intérieur d'Harry. Malgré cette deuxième intrusion, désagréable d'abord mais appréciée par la suite, il continuait de gémir de plaisir. Il agrippa alors les cheveux de Severus et lui imposa une certaine cadence tandis que celui-ci ajoutait, encore une fois, un nouveau et dernier doigt.

Maintenant qu'il le sentait prêt, Severus retira soigneusement ses doigts et repositionna Harry. Renversant la table au milieu du salon, Severus se retira et plaça Harry, à genoux, le corps penché vers l'avant prenant appuis sur le divan maltraité. Il lubrifia rapidement son sexe, déposa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry et se positionna à son entrée.

Severus pénétra lentement Harry, le laissant s'habituer à la nouvelle sensation. Puis, lorsqu'Harry commença le mouvement de va-et-vient, Severus laissa toutes ses pulsions refoulées faire surface. Harry, submergé par toutes ces sensations apporta naturellement une main à son propre sexe qu'il caressa.

Severus aperçut alors le fouet qu'Harry avait acheté quelques heures auparavant près de la table du salon renversée. Il s'en empara et commença à s'en servir sur son amant qui criait son plaisir. Heureusement pour Harry, le fouet en cuire d'Hippopotame contenait un aphrodisiaque magique qui réprimait toute douleur qui aurait pu être causé par l'appareil. Au contraire, de puissantes sensations de plaisir fantasmagorique s'emparaient d'Harry à chaque fois que le fouet entrait en contact avec sa peau suave.

Pour qui gémis-tu ? claqua soudainement la voix de Severus dans la maison. Pour qui? Pour qui?

Pour toi, poussait Harry d'un ton plaintif.

Comment devrais-tu m'appeler alors ? lança Severus

Harry, occupé à gémir, ne savait que répondre. Severus fouetta Harry qui gémit de plus belle.

Je domine ! Je suis ton supérieur! Cris mon nom, je suis ton maître !

Oui Maître ! Oui ! gémit Harry, qui perdait la tête.

Severus, enflammé par les cris implorants d'Harry pour une délivrance, accéléra ses coups de butoir. Alors qu'Harry jouit violemment en criant une dernière fois _Maîîîîtreee_, Severus eut lui aussi un orgasme dévastateur.

Les deux hommes, légèrement assommés par l'orgasme puissant qui venait de les parcourir, s'effondrèrent sur le sol pour reprendre leur souffle quelques instants. Après quelques minutes salvatrices, Harry aperçut au sol les menottes inutilisées.

La tête pleine de nouvelles idées, toutes aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres, se releva et entraîna son maître _des potions_ dans sa chambre où il tamisa la lumière à l'aide de son interrupteur.

C'est moi ? s'arrêta Severus pour questionner Harry. Et j'y suis nu ?

Harry eut un sourire coquin. Dans un de ses moments les plus brillants, il avait eu la géniale idée de confectionner le cadre de interrupteur à l'effigie de son professeur. Non seulement était-il à son effigie, mais il le représentait, en effet, nu. De plus, l'interrupteur lui-même représentait le sexe viril de Severus qui se levait et s'abaissait à volonté. Mais ce qu'Harry affectionnait le plus, c'était l'idée qu'il puisse allumer son Sev et voir ainsi son sexe se dresser.

Tu viens ? dit Harry. Nous avons encore des menottes à exploiter…

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Severus choisit délibérément d'ignorer certains faits de la vie troublante de son nouvel amant. Après tout, il avait eu une vie assez compliquée ainsi. Il pouvait bien passer certaines choses sous silence…

Avec empressement, Severus alla rejoindre Harry qui s'était déjà lui-même menotté à son propre lit. Des heures de plaisirs en prespectives…

THE END.

MERCI! Une petite review maintenant? .


End file.
